trignalfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Kimura Ryouhei
Kimura Kyouhei (木村 良平, Kimura Ryōhei) est l'un des membres du groupe Trignal. Il est aussi seiyû affilié à Himawari Theatre Group. Description Kimura est connu pour être la voix de Ryouta Kise dans la série Kuroko no Basket, Bokuto Koutarou dans Haikyū!!, Roche dans la série Neo Angelique ~ Abyss ~, Akira Takizawa dans Eden of East, Shouma Takakura dans Mawaru Penguindrum, Kodaka Hasegawa dans Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai, Touji Ato dans Tokyo Ravens et Kaito Yashio dans la robotique; Lors des Seiyu Awards 2012, Kimura a remporté le prix du "Meilleur acteur de soutien". Récompenses * Best Supporting Actor (2012) Voix Voix 1 (Chanter) : Fichier:November_Star.ogg Voix 2 (Parler) : (à venir...) Filmographie Anime= 1999 *Medabots : Belmont 2002 *Full Moon o Sagashite : Eichi Sakurai 2005 *Sugar Sugar Rune : Houx 2007 *Big Windup! : Shintaro Nishihiro *Kekkaishi : Kagemiya Sen 2008 *Natsume Yūjinchō : Satoru Nishimura *Neo Angelique Abyss : Roche *Shigofumi: Letters from the Departed : Daiki Senkawa (Ep. 3) 2009 *Eden of the East : Akira Takizawa *Zoku Natsume Yūjinchō : Satoru Nishimura 2010 *Angel Beats! : Hideki Hinata *Big Windup! : Shintaro Nishihiro *Heroman : Psy *Star Driver: Kagayaki no Takuto :' Ryuu Ginta/Camel Star' *Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's : Brave 2011 *Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai : Kodaka Hasegawa *C: The Money of Soul and Possibility Control : Kakuta *Gosick : Jeune Albert de Blois (Ep. 15) *Hanasaku Iroha : Hiwatari Yousuke *Kamisama Dolls : Aki Kuga *Kimi to Boku : Asaba Yuuki *Mawaru Penguin Drum : Takakura Shoma *Natsume Yūjinchō San : Nishimura Satoru *Un-Go : Yasutarou Mihara (Ep. 9) 2012 *Beyblade: Shogun Steel : Genjuro Kamegaki *Kamisama Hajimemashita : Kotaro Urashima *Kimi to Boku 2 : Yuki Asaba *Kuroko no Basket : Ryouta Kise *Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic : Judal *Natsume Yūjinchō Shi : Satoru Nishimura *Oda Nobuna no Yabō : Yoshikage Asakura *Robotics;Notes : Kaito Yashio *Sakamichi no Apollon : Kaoru Nishimi *Sankarea: Undying Love : Chihiro Furuya *Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal Special : Taiki Kimura 2013 *Arata: The Legend : Masato Kadowaki *Blood Lad : Braz D. Blood *Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai Next : Kodaka Hasegawa *Jewelpet Happiness : Takumi Asano *Kuroko no Basket 2nd Season : Ryouta Kise *Magi: The Kingdom of Magic : Judal *Meganebu! : Hayato Kimata *Psycho-Pass : Ryogo Kozuki *RDG Red Data Girl : Masumi Sōda *Saiyuki Gaiden : Rikuo *Silver Spoon : Yugo Hachiken *Tokyo Ravens : Touji Ato *Valvrave the Liberator : L-Elf Karlstein 2014 *Akame ga Kill! : Syura *Bonjour♪Sweet Love Patisserie : Gilbert Hanafusa *Buddy Complex : Tusais Framboise *Monthly Girls' Nozaki-kun : Hirotaka Wakamatsu *Kuroshitsuji: Book of Circus : Charles Grey *Lord Marksman and Vanadis : Zion Thenardier *Love Stage : Takahiro Kuroi *Nanatsu no Taizai : Howzer *Nobunaga Concerto : Azai Nagamasa *Psycho-Pass 2 : Kirito Kamui *Silver Spoon 2nd season : Yugo Hachiken *The Irregular at Magic High School : Gyobu Hattori *Hybrid Child : Ichi Seya 2015 *Aoharu x Machinegun : Takatora Fujimoto *Ace of Diamond Second Season : Kōsei Amahisa *Castle Town Dandelion : Shū Sakurada *Chaos Dragon : Sol *Charlotte : Arifumi Fukuyama (Ep. 4) *Diabolik Lovers More Blood : Kou Mukami *Fafner in the Azure: Exodus : Misao Kurusu *Haikyū!! 2 : Kōtaro Bokuto *Kamisama Hajimemashita◎ : Kotaro Urashima *Kuroko no Basket 3rd Season : Ryouta Kise *Q Transformers: Return of the Mystery of Convoy : Bumblebee *Kyoukai no Rinne : Tsubasa Jūmonji *Tales of Zestiria: Doshi no Yoake : Sorey *Uta no Prince-sama: Maji Love Revolutions : Hyūga Yamato 2016 *Battery : Shunji Mizugaki *Haruchika: Haruta & Chika : Tōru Asagiri *Joker Game : Kaminaga *Kuromukuro : Tom Borden *Kyoukai no Rinne Season 2 : Tsubasa Jūmonji *Macross Delta : Harry Takasugi, Keith Aero Windermere *Prince of Stride: Alternative : Riku Yagami *ReLIFE : Ryō Yoake *Servamp : Lawless *Shōwa Genroku Rakugo Shinjū : Pūta *Tales of Zestiria the X : Sorey *Tōken Ranbu: Hanamaru : Izuminokami Kanesada *Tsukiuta. The Animation : Shun Shimotsuki *Uta no Prince-sama Maji LOVE Legend Star : Hyūga Yamato 2017 *Chō Shōnen Tantei-dan NEO : Kobayashi *Tales of Zestiria the X Season 2 : Sorey *Kyoukai no Rinne Season 3 : Tsubasa Jūmonji *Kuroko no Basket Last Game : Ryouta Kise *Katsugeki/Touken Ranbu : Izuminokami Kanesada *Dive!! : Hiroya Sakai *Boruto: Naruto Next Generations : Shizuma Hoshigaki *Dynamic Chord : Tsumugi Momose *Our love has always been 10 centimeters apart : Chiaki Serizawa 2018 *Nanatsu no Taizai : Imashime no Fukkatsu : Howzer *Devils' Line : Hans Lee *Junji Ito Collection : Yuji, Hiroshi Sakaguchi, Yoshiyuki, Kiyoshi Kitagawa, Yasumin *Nil Admirari no Tenbin: Teito Genwaku Kitan : Shougo Ukai *Tokyo Ghoul:re : Taishi Fura *Touken Ranbu: Hanamaru 2 : Izuminokami Kanesada *Free! Dive to the Future : Hiyori Tono *Grand Blue : Kohei Imamura *Holmes at Kyoto Teramachi Sanjō : Akihito Kajiwara |-| Jeux vidéos= *Akane-sasu Sekai de Kimi to Utau : Maeda Keiji *Big Windup! : Shintarou Nishihiro *BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle : Hyde (Under Night In-Birth) *Custom Drive : Kannagi Shion *Diabolik Lovers series : Mukami Kou *English Detective Mysteria : William.H.Watson (Watson Jr) *Elsword : Add *Infamous Second Son : Eugene *Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance : Yoshiya "Joshua" Kiryu *Kuroko no Basuke: Kiseki no Game : Ryouta Kise *Lost Dimension (2014) : Touya Orbert *Nana : Shinichi Okazaki (PS2 version) *Neo Angelique Abyss : Roche *Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony : Kaito Momota *Snow Bound Land : Kai *Phantasy Star Online 2 : Zeno *Renai Bancho 2 Midnight Lesson! : Data Bancho *Robotics;Notes : Kaito Yashio *Super Robot Wars UX : Misao Kurusu, Simon "Psy" Kaina *Tales of Zestiria : Sorey *The 3rd Birthday : Dr. Blank *The Wonderful 101 : Wonderful Red *The World Ends with You : Yoshiya "Joshua" Kiryu *Touken Ranbu : Izuminokami Kanesada *Under Night In-Birth : Hyde *Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE : Itsuki Aoi *Collar x Malice : Kageyuki Shiraishi *I-chu : Aoi Kakitsubata |-| Films= 2009 *Cencoroll : Shū *Eden of the East Compilation: Air Communication : Akira Takizawa *Eden of the East the Movie I: The King of Eden : Akira Takizawa 2010 *Eden of the East the Movie II: Paradise Lost : Akira Takizawa *Fafner in the Azure: Heaven and Earth : Misao Kurusu 2011 *Fullmetal Alchemist: The Sacred Star of Milos : Ashley Crichton (jeune) 2012 *Inazuma Eleven Go vs Danball Senki W : Asta *Nerawareta Gakuen : Yū Jinno 2013 *Aura: Maryūinkōga Saigo no Tatakai : Yuuta Takahashi 2017 *Black Butler: Book of the Atlantic : Charles Grey *Kuroko no Basuke The Movie: Last Game : Ryouta Kise *Free! Take Your Marks : Hiyori Tono 2018 *Servamp -Alice in the Garden- : Lawless *Natsume's Book of Friends Movie : Satoru Nishimura |-| Drama CDs= *Last Game : Naoto Yanagi *Dear Vocalist : A' |-| OAV= 2011 *Kono Danshi Uchuujin to Tatakaemasu : Kakashi 2012 Nagareboshi Lens : Yūdai Arata-naru Sekai : Kirishima 2014 Yondemasuyo, Azazel-san : Osamu Koyamauchi Hybrid Child : Ichi Seya Kuroshitsuji: Book of Murder : Charles Grey 2015 Tokyo Ghoul: JACK : Taishi Fura Kuroko's Basketball: Saikou no Present Desu : Ryōta Kise 2016 Trick or Alice : Ren Kisaragi 2017 My Hero Academia : Romero Fujimi |-| Live-action= *The 5th Wave : Ben Parish (Nick Robinson) *The 100 : Jasper Jordan (Devon Bostick) *Babel : Ahmed (Said Tarchani) *The Chronicles of Narnia film series : Peter Pevensie (William Moseley) *The Client : Mark Sway (Brad Renfro) *The Country Bears : 'Dexter "Dex" Barrington (Eli Marienthal) *Dope : Malcolm Adekanbi (Shameik Moore) *Fargo : Scotty Lundegaard (Tony Denman) *The Final Girls : Chris Briggs (Alexander Ludwig) *The Flash : Hartley Rathaway/Pied Piper (Andy Mientus) *Honey, We Shrunk Ourselves : Adam Szalinski (Bug Hall) *Jack : Louie Durante (Adam Zolotin) *Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle : Spencer Gilpin (Alex Wolff) *Life of Pi : Pi Patel (Suraj Sharma) *Medium episode "Sweet Child O' Mine" : Jessie Andrews/Brian (Noel Fisher) *The Patriot : Thomas Martin (Gregory Smith) *Percy Jackson: Sea of Monsters : Tyson (Douglas Smith) *The Revenant : Hawk (Forrest Goodluck) *Simon Birch : Joe Wenteworth (Joseph Mazzello) *Smash : Kyle Bishop (Andy Mientus) *The Three Musketeers : King Louis XIII (Freddie Fox) *When the Game Stands Tall : Chris Ryan (Alexander Ludwig) *X-Men: Apocalypse : Scott Summers/Cyclops (Tye Sheridan) |-| Animation= *Bartok the Magnificent : Prince Ivan *Kim Possible : Wade Load *Transformers Adventure : Bumblebee *The Weekenders : Colby |-| Web animation= 2015 *Mobile Suit Gundam Thunderbolt : Daryl Lorenz Musique vidéo thumb|center|400 px|Innosense par FLOW avec Ryōta Ōsaka Galerie Notes Référencess #https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ry%C5%8Dhei_Kimura Navigation (à venir...) Catégorie:Membres Catégorie:Trignal Catégorie:Kimura Ryouhei